


Waterfall

by Holyangelheart



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hiking, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, I found this waterfall…" The two of them go hiking with their group but end up getting lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterfall

-x-x-

After an hour of walking, he couldn’t handle it anymore. “Kagami-kun…Just admit it we’re lost,” Kuroko sighed as his blue eyes scanned the forest around them. The two were currently at a field trip with classmates when they found themselves stranded under tall trees, not even the sky could be seen from underneath the thick branches, arms stretched wide to prevent them from escaping.

A bird flew onto the large trunk, a nest of eggs nestled warmly in a bed made of twigs and feathers. Kagami moved a branch aside, holding it for Kuroko to pass underneath, but the boy just ducked under his arm. “We’re not lost,” he grumbled, his heartbeat racing as cheerful singing distorted into ominous screeching. “I’m sure they’re around here somewhere…” A bug flew onto his arm and he smacked it away.

“You know some of these bugs could be protected Kagami-kun,” Kuroko shook his head. “We should just turn back.”

“It’s too late to turn back now…”

Kuroko stopped in his tracks, a bad feeling gnawing at him. “Why is that?”

“Do you know which way we came from?” Glancing behind them, the downhill hike into unfamiliar territory felt dangerous. They were too busy arguing over stopping to realize they ventured too deep into the woods. 

“How did we even get in this mess?” Kuroko’s icy gaze pierced through Kagami’s back, a frozen blade stabbed through his ribcage. “Oh yeah it was Kagami-kun saying ‘So, I found this waterfall…’ remind me to not follow you next time.”

The sound of birds flying above the tops of the trees made Kagami shiver, “You didn’t need to follow me you know.”

Kuroko followed him, a small smile on his lips, “I know.” As the two continued to hike, any hope of seeing their friends again began to slip through their fingers. Hopefully seeing the waterfall would lift their spirits.

Water splashing against rocks and birds singing grew louder and louder until they could see a large rock with water trickling down into a large pool that reflected a clear blue sky. “See! Look Kuroko!” Kagami exclaimed, shrugging off his gear so he could finally relax. Now that they weren’t underneath the looming trees, he felt his heart rate ease.

The shining smile, wide eyes, and a hop in his friend’s step made his body feel light. “You were right all along Kagami-kun,” Kuroko smiled softly at him.

Seeing the blue haired boy with a green lush backdrop, an angelic smile gracing his gentle features was enough for him to lose his balance, falling back into the edge of the pool of water. His crush’s concerned shout was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.  
“Kagami-kun—!”

 

-x-x-

 

Faint whispers laced with concern began to enter his thoughts as he drifted through consciousness. One voice in particular was always the softest, yet the words were clear in his foggy mind. “Please wake up Kagami-kun…”

What sort of angel would speak his name in such a heartbreaking tone? He tried to piece together an image of a face, but all he kept on seeing were trees swaying in the wind, dark clouds swirling in the heavens, a crying boy on his knees with another in his arms. His cries echoing through the dense forests until people finally came to his rescue. Just who is this angel that drips shimmering tears for someone as unimportant as he?

Through the constant buzzing, he was finally able to grab hold of the one voice, his eyes opening slowly as light permeated his eyelids. Blue hair fluttered in the wind as he stared down at Kagami whom had a perfect view from his soft lap pillow. “Kuroko…?”

Quiet giggling escaped dry lips as the boy smoothed down Kagami’s hair, “You’re finally awake…” He pinched his cheeks, earning a halfhearted ouch, “Don’t ever scare me like that again.”

He sighed and nestled into Kuroko’s waist, wrapping his arms around his thin torso as everything that happened returned. “I won’t.”

After a couple of seconds, Kuroko finally whispered the words he should have said sooner. “That waterfall was beautiful…thank you Kagami-kun.” He thought the boy fell to slumber, but he felt warm hands rubbing his back in circles.

“It reminded me of you…I love you.” The thought of what Kuroko must have felt when they weren’t sure if he’d be okay or not would have thrown him into a blinding rage and panic yet here Kuroko was, still trying to soothe him.

Kuroko laughed at that and patted the back his head. “I love you too Kagami-kun, I love you too.” He gazed up at the sky, the trees far away, just like the thoughts of almost losing him were pushed beyond his thoughts.

“Kuroko…?”

The other’s hesitant voice made him worried, “Yes?”

“Kiss me,” Kagami’s cheeks matched the tinge of his hair, but his voice was demanding and full of strength.

A blush spreading across his own but he leaned down to kiss Kagami on the forehead, earning a pout. He giggled, “You will get a good one after I forgive you.”

There was nothing he could say to that, so Kagami nuzzled his soft body and fell asleep. Dark dense woods were replaced with glistening waterfalls and a vast sky full of fluffy white clouds, an angel flying through the sky with him tagging along. 

 

-x-x-


End file.
